Our Together Time
by MaidSamaFun
Summary: We all know what happens when two teens Misaki and Takumi are madly in love with each other. LEMONS! Rated M


**Author's note:** This is my first lemon/fanfiction ever! Please give lots of constructive criticism, thanks! I also do plan on making many more lemons if people seem to like what I write!

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga of Kaichou wa Maid Sama, too bad right ;w;

Takumi gently tugged Misaki's hand, leading her out of the cafe. He had just convinced her to come over to his place a bit, saying he would be 'lonely' without her. That, of course was true, but he craved a bit more than just her company. But it's not like his kaichou was oblivious to what they were going to do. This seemed to become a more regular schedule.

Finally, after a long walk of Takumi blurting out perverted jokes, they arrived at his house. Takumi gladly opening the door in excitement. She seated herself on his couch, Takumi quickly seating himself near her. They locked eyes, a grin appearing on his face, a blush on hers. He takes her into a warm and gentle kiss, caressing her tongue with his.

"I love you," He whispered, their foreheads touching. Their love for eachother growing by the second. Before they knew it, they started unbuttoning each other's clothes, and soon enough they both sat face to face. Together. Nude.

Takumi quickly pulled her close to him, his bulging length hitting her inner thigh. He then swiftly picks her up, taking her to his bedroom. He gently lays her down on his bed, positioning himself next to her.

"Aaaah…." Misaki moaned as Takumi touched her pussy, taking his fingers out to taste the juices she made for him. He pulled her close, tight around his body. Her plump breast smashed up against his strong chest. His erection placed perfectly between her legs.

"You're so pretty, Misa" He confidently said before taking her breast in his mouth.

"T-Takumi.." She begged, wanting more. He took her other nipple in his mouth. He rolled his tongue on it then started to suck down, earning moans.

"P-Please... I love you.." She shyly spoke, wanting the burning sensation of hers to be satisfied by her lover.

He played with her entrance, brushing his tip inside her. Not able to stop, he started to slowly enter her. He made sure to keep a steady pace, enjoying every second of her.

"Aah.. your pussy is so fucking tight" He groaned, quickening his pace a bit. Underestimating how wet she was, his length slipped out of her. Her pussy now pouring out erotic juices on his manhood. He quickly thrust hard back inside her, not wanting to slip out again.

"Mmmm...T-Takumi.." She begged. He started grinding his hips inside her even faster, and harder. He could feel her walls sucking against his hardness, making him shoot bits of precum inside her.

"Mm..ahh..I love you…" She moaned.

"Misa.. your pussy feels amazing" He groaned. He started to quicken his pace, feeling close to his climax.

"Takumi, I'm going to cum!" Her mind going blank from the sensation. Takumi locked their mouths, sucking on her bottom lip. He started to thrust even faster, huge waves of pleasure hitting the couple. She moaned uncontrollably in his mouth, he felt her walls sucking him even deeper inside. She wrapped her legs and held onto him even tighter. He crushed his tongue against hers, almost pulling his entire length out of her, leaving just the tip inside.

"I fucking love you" He said, followed by a hard thrust, his entire length into her at once. He repeated, going in and out, going deeper inside her each time.

"Aaaah... I'm coming for you!" She moaned loud. He felt her muscles tighten around his length even more. Making him climax, coming inside her. He tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her even closer against his body. His full length deep inside her.

He planted his lips on hers, taking her into a passionate kiss. He continued his long, deep strokes, satisfying their burning love.

Their climax finally ending, Takumi pulls his giant length out of her. Their mixed juices coated his erection, making him feel satisfied. They lay their panting together, trying to catch their breath.

Misaki glanced at Takumi's alarm clock.

"I-I better head home now, I don't want my mom to worry…" she shyly spoke, disappointed, wanting to stay with him.

"Don't worry Misa, I had Sakura call your mom and tell her you two are having a sleepover together!" He grinned. She gently climbed on top of him, her face full of happiness. Before she knew it, Takumi had shoved his length inside her, not hard, but gentle.

"Let's sleep like this, my beauty," She had learned by now to not resist his love, she sank into his strong body. Her face breathing into his neck, hugging him gently.

It was a little scary how perfect this position felt to her.


End file.
